esperanza
by pindanglicious
Summary: biarkan satu petang ini antonio meneriakkan sebuah elegi kepada seisi langit dan bumi. [england ・ spain] [historical au]


**esperanza**

 **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: ficlet, historical!au; peninsular war, human names, may contains historical inaccuracy and such.. etc**

 **sum:** _biarkan satu petang ini antonio meneriakkan sebuah elegi kepada seisi langit dan bumi._

* * *

Jika tidak Madrid jatuh ke tangan Napoleon ketika ia meruntuhkan Castelar; mungkin— **mungkin** —Antonio bisa menghirup pasokan oksigen dengan sedikit lebih tenang, tanpa dicampur aroma anyir darah yang menggenang—atau busuk dari mayat-mayat yang menggelimang.

Kala petang tiba Antonio hanya sempat menghabiskan setengah potong roti gandum yang digoreng dengan minyak zaitun sisa kemarin hari, sebelum dia membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya dan menyeret kaki. Keluar dari sana, dia tidak sendiri; Arthur menemani.

Mereka menyimpan banyak beban di hati ketika meninggalkan tempat itu saat seperti ini. Setelahnya Antonio tidak bisa berharap banyak selain kaki tangan si bajingan Napoleon itu segera enyah, sebelum mereka semua berbuat kerusakan banyak-banyak—atau sebelum jasad lain rusak dikoyak-koyak.

Antonio benci ketika kegelisahannya sudah mencekik urat nadi. Atau melihat raut wajah Arthur yang seperti terselimuti katastropi—atau lagi, keringat dingin di pelipis yang membanjiri.

"Kemari."

Arthur mengeksklamasikan sebuah titah. Lelaki berambut pirang itu membenahi kancing seragam merahnya dan tali sepatu; satu sampai dua senjata api ia kantongi. Kawan latinnya belum berbalik badan dari hadapan daun pintu, stagnan, bibir tipisnya membentuk garis linear. Ada sejenak jeda menyelingi dialog mereka.

"Tunggu di situ."

Antonio akhirnya memutar kunci. Meski ia tak tahu bagaimana nasib tempat hidupnya tersebut di waktu nanti. Barangkali dalam sekejap akan rata dengan bumi, atau sebentar lagi, bakal dibumihanguskan kobaran api. Tetapi luka hatinya belum akan sembuh kalau orang-orang Perancis itu tidak angkat kaki dari Sevilla, Granada, sampai Tarragona. Ah, Madrid, jangan lupa. Lalu kekalahan ibu pertiwinya di Espinosa de los Monteros sebelumnya.

Seperti kemarin sore, hiruk pikuk dan teriakan penduduk Madrid yang berlarian dari ufuk sana dan sini masih mendistraksi. Situasi memaksa mereka untuk bertebaran di bumi lalu pulang tanpa destinasi. Inilah kengerian hakiki. Perang bukan cuma penghancur kolosal seluruh muka bumi tapi juga perusak banyak mimpi.

Arthur menatapnya. Punggung Antonio yang berguncang dari belakang. Lalu ia teringat ketika kali pertama mereka dihadapkan kepada pertumpahan darah besar-besaran di Madrid tujuh bulan yang lewat. Mereka—bersama orang-orang Madrid—berlari menuju Puerto del Sol yang jadi saksi historis.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya dari kejauhan. Arthur tak tahu apa ia pantas menghibur lelaki itu atau tidak padahal hatinya diguncang hal yang sama. Tetapi Antonio yang begini, ia tak suka. Bukan pasokan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan yang ia cemaskan. Mereka membekali diri dengan kentang rebus dan beberapa lembar roti tawar. Pikirnya, ini akan jadi hari-hari yang sangat panjang.

"Kemarilah," pintanya sekali lagi dalam posisi melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Sebentar, Arthur," Antonio melilit-lilitkan tali sepatu _boots_ usangnya supaya lebih kencang saat ia harus berlari nanti. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan menyelempangkan tas namun masih enggan berbalik badan. Arthur tak bisa berkata apa selain hanya memandang datar bahu sampai pinggang sang kawan. Seperti untaian _wisteria_ di kampungnya yang bergetar disepuh angin; tremor.

Sayangnya mereka tidak hidup sebagai lakon dalam sekisah pastarol. Mereka tidak tahu satu waktu kapankah salah satu—atau keduanya—akan berpulang ke akhirat. Atau bagaimana dan dengan cara apa mereka mati.

 _Dia mungkin ketakutan._ Begitu Arthur menarik sebuah konklusi. Dan ia pun tak bisa membohongi diri. Bayang-bayang kematian tragis selalu menghantui. Dia bersumpah tak akan berlayar kembali ke London sebelum tenang di sini.

Maka berjalanlah kaki-kaki milik putra tanah Inggris itu ke muka. Tangannya yang berlapis sarung putih lusuh meraih punggung kawannya dari belakang, menarik raga itu ke dalam rengkuhan. Arthur menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Antonio dalam-dalam. Maksudnya adalah menenangkan, tetapi kontrol jantungnya seolah hilang. Kelenjar pituitarinya seperti berhenti menyekresikan endorfin.

Arthur benar-benar bisa merasakan getaran gentar itu ketika tubuh mereka benar-benar bersentuhan. Dia sama-sama tenggelam dalam palung ketakutan.

"Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. _Vamos a estar bien,_ " dia membisikkan sebuah anafora yang begitu paradoksal dengan suara batinnya. Lensa sehijau daun pohon ek meliriknya dari ekor mata. Antonio menelan sekali lagi saliva. Arthur mendengar suaranya. "Aku tidak akan pulang ke London sebelum misiku di sini selesai," ( _Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini._ ) —pemuda Inggris itu mengeratkan dekapan, seolah ia tak sudi melepas orang ini sebagai hidangan hidup orang-orang Perancis brengsek itu.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melindungi bocah ingusan sepertimu," Antonio tertawa ironis. Dirasanya ujung-ujung rambut si tuan bermata zambrud menggelitik kulit tengkuknya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan posisi kepala Arthur yang menunduk serendah-rendahnya, entah sedang melakukan apa. Pemuda berusia dua tahun di bawahnya tersebut meringis. Rengkuhannya semakin membuat sesak.

"Tidak sebelum konflik panjang ini usai, Antonio."

—ah, dadanya digerogoti renjana. Angin yang bertiup rasanya begitu panas. Mungkin bercampur luapan air mata korban-korban pertempuran. Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang-kencang.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya retoris. Dia pun bisa menangkap sinyal ansietas begitu kental dari sekujur tubuh yang menempel di punggungnya.

"… tidak …"

—dan Antonio tahu persis bahwa jawaban ini adalah sebuah dusta untuk menghiburnya semata.

"Aku takut, Arthur. Sangat. Aku takut,"

Kemudian lelaki kelahiran Valensia seperempat abad lalu itu menerawang merahnya bentang cakrawala, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan jatuhnya air dari pelupuk mata. " _Aku takut kehilanganmu,_ " lirihnya separuh merintih. Cukuplah bulu romanya bergidik ketika mendengar sayatan tragedi di Saragossa.

.

.

.

Detik berselang setelahnya ia mendengar bunyi senapan yang ditembakkan, tangan-tangan di pinggangnya merenggang sampai lepas. Mulutnya tiba-tiba berteriak kencang dan lambat laun berubah menjadi raungan. Dia menumpah tangis, memanggil bulat-bulat nama sang kawan. Dan semuanya sia-sia—karena dia tak punya lagi harapan.

.

.

.

 _Sudah kubilang, biar aku yang melindungimu dari sini._

* * *

 **end**

* * *

setting diambil dari satu bagian di peninsular war; jatuhnya madrid ke tangan napoleon bonaparte, 4 desember 1808. sebelumnya ada pemberontakan rakyat-rakyat madrid di mana mereka berkumpul di pusat kota yang namanya puerto del sol, mereka bawa senjata api, pedang, pisau, dll. and oh pertempuran saragossa—entah yang keberapa—itu adalah tragedi paling berdarah.

akhir kata mohon maaf jika ada banyak sekali kekurangan, inakurasi sejarah, salah ejaan, dan sebagainya. dan terima kasih banyak untuk siapapun yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca (:

.

rin


End file.
